


Before Divorce

by Catherine314159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine314159/pseuds/Catherine314159
Summary: Petr Cech and Bernd Leno are on the edge of divorce. One day, however, Petr receive a phone call from Bernd, and his almost ex-wife sounds really on fire.离婚前分居阶段， 莱诺发情期打电话求切赫标记他，俩人打了一炮没戴套。自慰，dirty talk，跪着口交，求操，吞精，尴尬的离婚分居期，被内射后塞上跳蛋
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bernd Leno
Kudos: 14





	Before Divorce

切诺一直没有做永久标记，每次发情期都是切赫给糯姐临时标记。后面他俩闹矛盾分居的时候糯姐发情期给切赫打电话，切赫问怎么了，糯姐蜷缩着不说话，因为一开口就忍不住呻吟。切赫问你是在家里吗，算了下时间感觉是发情期就跑过去看糯姐。在大门外就能闻到糯姐信息素的味道，是他很熟悉的蜜桃甜香。进去之后味道越来越浓郁，直到他进主卧，看见Bernd盖着被子在床上，被子不自然的隆起，除了信息素的味道还有淫靡的精液味，走近已经能听到按摩棒的震动声。糯姐身上和手上粘的不知道是体液还是润滑液，整个人湿答答的，前后两个洞都插着按摩棒高速振动，但是因为没有alpha的标记所以莱诺得不到满足，哪怕射了一次也无济于事，不应期也插着按摩棒，一只手捏着乳头，一只手的食指和中指伸进嘴巴里模仿着性器的动作抽插，就像之前他们做爱时切赫喜欢的那样。切赫释放出alpha信息素，是一种淡淡的雪松味，莱诺呜咽一声，泪眼朦胧向切赫贴过去，挣扎着跪起，搂着切赫的脖子，把头埋进颈窝，呼吸alpha信息素的味道。这时候切赫连西装扣子都没解，莱诺攀附着他，把他的裤子上搞得都是自己的味道。

切赫抓住莱诺，信息素的味道萦绕在两人之间，alpha的声音有些不稳，问莱诺没吃抑制剂吗。莱诺大脑被欲望烧糊了，抽涕着说没有用，舌头一点点舔切赫侧颈拼命压抑着自己的欲望乖得像只幼猫，两只手被切赫制住不能动作。alpha就在旁边但没能得到标记的莱诺快崩溃了，哭着求切赫操自己，拜托他给自己一个标记。切赫咬住他侧颈把自己的信息素注进去，给了他一个临时标记。莱诺瘫在床上满脸泪痕，之前胡乱抹到乳头下体的润滑液有的已经干了，在床上从仰躺缓缓变为侧身，一只手伸到下体揉阴蒂，眼睛闭着嘴巴微张像只溺水的鱼。但好景不长，几个月没有得到的满足的身体靠一次临时标记不能纾解，没过多久欲望又起来了，这次有alpha在身边热潮更加强烈。莱诺跪坐在床边，仰视着切赫，脸贴到他下身，脸上的体液口水也沾到西裤上。两只手颤抖着解开皮带，动作太急甚至脸上被皮带抽了一下也没停止。切赫早就硬了，莱诺隔着内裤舔，轻声喊老师，可以给我吗。切赫居高临下俯视他，任他服侍自己脱下内裤，舌头舔上睾丸。抓着他头发抽插，切赫很大，莱诺含不完，顶到了喉口也不愿吐出来，压抑着条件反射给他深喉。把切赫舔得更硬之后莱诺被扯着头发拉开，他怯生生地笑，像是期待老师表扬的小孩子。

莱诺脑子里不剩多少理智了，只想讨好切赫被他操。哪怕没有套也要求他进去，身上热潮一波接着一波，大脑快被烧糊了，前面后面又开始出水，嘴巴很干，觉得自己要脱水了，哭着求切赫操进来，说两个人不是夫妻吗拜托你进来我想要你，我想要你操进生殖腔，一边求他一边自己动作想要骑乘，切赫也快忍不住了但还残留了一丝理智，糯姐完全被欲望支配扶着硬邦邦的阴茎坐下去，小穴里又热又湿，被切赫一下顶开直接操到子宫口。莱诺坐下去的瞬间身体一抖又高潮了，趴在切赫身上腿软得没力气再动，除了前后两个洞还在抽搐般一收一缩。切赫翻身把莱诺压在身下，也没管他刚刚高潮玩身体还在不应期，直接开始动作，莱诺被顶弄得嘴巴都合不拢，口水流到外面，揪着乳头想要切赫舔舔。切赫艹他的时候把按摩棒调到最高档直接插进后穴，莱诺呻吟声都发不出来，直接两行泪下来。切赫很会玩他，把莱诺操得一边说不要一边又求他再深点，自己抱着膝盖把屁股都露出来，切赫每次打他屁股莱诺都会抖，然后流出更多体液，一阵急速抽插之后切赫射进生殖腔，莱诺主动抬高屁股不让精液流出来，切赫拿了一个跳蛋塞进去，说要把自己的精液留到她肚子里，然后她就会怀孕，怀上自己的孩子，还会涨乳，胸前润湿一片，带着洗不掉的奶香味，酋长球场的球迷就都知道他们的守门员被切尔西总监操怀孕了，他们会怎么议论，会拉横幅抗议吗，说omega就应该当更衣室婊子每天上面的嘴含着鸡巴，下面的嘴也含着鸡巴，无论赢球输球都要被艹得不省人事。莱诺听着把按摩棒夹得更紧了，自己摸着肚子好像子宫里真的在孕育生命。

过了没多久切赫又硬了，侧卧位艹后穴，已经被按摩棒和跳蛋轮番折磨的肛门轻易地吞下了切赫的阴茎头，因为脱水所以后穴不像阴道那样湿热，每进去一点都要缓一缓，莱诺的身体也会跟着抖一下，切赫贴着他耳边说不准把精液漏出来，莱诺就乖乖地自己伸手到下面把跳蛋再推进去。后面被操得流不出更多水了，在切赫怀里颤抖着被干高潮折磨到失声哭泣。然后前面塞着跳蛋后面塞着按摩棒给切赫吸出来，快射精前莱诺吐出龟头，切赫射到他脸上，莱诺等着精液慢慢流到嘴里。两人把床上搞得一片狼藉，莱诺屁股和乳房上都有切赫留下的红肿痕迹，乳头挺立着一碰就疼，做完之后莱诺被切赫抱着睡着了，醒来之后发现身上已经被清洗过，房间里还有淡淡的精液味，切赫躺在他身边还没走。

见他醒了，切赫放下书。莱诺那边的床头柜上放着一杯水和一板药，莱诺拿起来看是事后紧急避孕药。切赫问他感觉怎么样，莱诺摇摇头，嗓子还哑着说不出话。切赫把水递给他，莱诺一口气喝完了半杯。然后才勉强能出声：怎么还在这儿。一出口莱诺就懊悔，感觉自己这像是在赶人。好在切赫没在意，对他说以后发情期要自己注意一点。莱诺低着头不说话，切赫叹气，莱诺清醒的时候自己永远拿他没办法。莱诺问避孕药哪里来的，切赫说打电话让药店送的。莱诺就不说话了，他低头的时候灯光就会在睫毛间变出七彩，看上去很脆弱。两人间隔不足十厘米，切赫慢慢回过神，犹豫地问你想避孕吗？莱诺摇摇头，茫然地说不知道。切赫的大道理和利弊分析在莱诺面前都失灵了，他也只好揽着莱诺半躺在床上，过了很久莱诺才开口，像认罪一般说道：“我爱你。”切赫揽着他的手收紧了。莱诺慢慢地接着说：“……但我只是不知道如何爱你。”莱诺想他爱上切赫的时候太早了，才十九岁，还不懂得爱情和婚姻。往后一切就像生活被推着前进，他也只好不知所措不知如何是好地继续爱下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 众所周知，ABO世界里阿森纳门将怀了切尔西总监的孩子才是悲剧


End file.
